The Unknown Princess of Lothrien the two towers
by Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1
Summary: the second one of the three part series, read the first one before this one.
1. Chapter 1 the four hunters

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the LOTR only the slight change in plot and the OC.**

**Chapter 1: The four hunters**

Ana

We ran until Aragorn dropped to the ground to place his head on a rock. I stood up again and looked forward. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our sent, Hurry!" he said as he took off. "Come on Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called over to him as he fallowed after Aragorn. I rolled my eyes and waited for Gimli to catch up to me. Once he was close enough to me he started grumbling to me. "Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what a bare rock can tell." Gimli huffed. I shrugged and together we fallowed the first two.

After a bit we came to a path between to big rocky cliffs. Aragorn stopped and picked something up. I stopped a little behind him and my eyes locked onto the familiar broach that the fellowship wear. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said. Legolas stopped beside him. "They may yet be alive." He agreed. A small smile appeared on Aragorn's face. "**Dare I hope?"** I thought to myself, while looking at the broach. "Less than a day ahead. Come." Aragorn said. We raced off. But not before I heard a thud and a groan. "Come Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas called to him.

"I'm wasted on cross country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli retorted. "Then remind me to never stand on the opposite side of the battle field and yell insults at them!" I yelled back to him. I got Aragorn and Legolas to laugh and more huffing from Gimli. We came to a stop on a big hill. "Rohan. Home of the horse lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn said, I stopped beside him and lean slightly against him to catch my breath. Legolas walked past me.

I look up and catch Legolas watching me. I feel my cheeks warm up and spread across my face.** "I don't understand what this feeling is I'm having every time he looks at me but it will have to wait till this adventure is done and over with." ** I thought to myself. Aragorn and I fallowed him up a little ways. "Legolas what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked. "The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." Legolas called back. "Saruman." Aragorn said angrily. _"That bastard was looking for Frodo!" _I ground out. We pushed onwards fueled by our anger. Soon enough I started to smell them. "Ugh! I can smell them from here!" I said covering my nose from the offensive smell. I watched my step going down a hill. I looked up to see another sharp rock ledge, I looked down at my already barely covering skirt and hoped it would last through this train.

"Keep Breathing, that's the key. Breathe." Gimli said to himself. I rolled my eyes and fallowed after him. "They've run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas said as I passed him on my way down. We ran into the sinking sun.


	2. Chapter 2: Riders of Rohan

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from LOTR only the slight change in the plot and the OC.**

**Chapter 2: the riders of Rohan.**

Ana

We ran through the night until the sun went up the next morning. Even if I was facing away from it I could still feel the heat from the slowly rising sun on my back. Legolas looks above my head to the sky. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." He says looking back at me. Our eyes lock for a moment and I look away the blush already spreading across my face. But then what he says sinks in and the blush and whatever color I had in my face drains until it's an unattractive pale green. A whistle was heard to our fare right, Aragorn lead us behind some large rocks to hide from whom ever came our way.

The sound of horse hooves came closer and closer until a whole army of men galloped past us. Aragorn walked out and we fallowed after him. We stopped in the middle of the open ridge. "Riders of Rohan…what news from the mark?" Aragorn asks them. I watched uneasily as they turned their horses around and head back towards us. Aragorn and Legolas stepped in front of me, Gimli took the rear. They kept me solidly in the middle out of harm's way. Soon they surrounded us, they aimed their spears at us in a huge circle. My hand goes to my sword and just stays on the hilt. I watched them wearily. My heart pounding hard against my chest making me think the men of Rohan can hear it.

One with a horse like helmet rode into the middle. I knew that he was the leader in this group of men. I watched him as he got closer to Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, and I. "What business does an Elf, a man, a Dwarf, and a woman have in the Riddermark?" he demanded. None of us said anything for a minute. He got impatient. "Speak quickly!" he orders. He does it so quickly that it made me jump and gasp. Aragorn and Legolas glare at him. "Give me your name horse master, and I will give you mine." Gimli said as he places a firm hand on the small of my back calming me down. The horse mast dismounted from his horse and walked right up to Gimli.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf…if it stood a little higher off the ground." He said to Gimli. It was full of threat and I was not the only one who disapproved of it. "You would be dead before your stroke fell." Legolas said aiming an arrow right at the master's head. Aragorn pushed the arrow away and Legolas grabbed me. "**You arrogant son of a whore, He extends a line of communication and you threaten to kill him! Let me go, I'll give him the ass kicking he needs to learn those manners that no one ever bothered to teach him!" **I scream in frustration. **"Save it for when we catch up with the Orc mix breed not here."** Legolas whispers into my ear. **"Fine." ** I said and he releases me. Gimli looked up at me. "Do I even want to know what you said?" he asked. I shook my head no and returned my focus to the man in the horse helmet.

Aragorn after he gave me a warning look turned back to the man standing before us. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, this is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and this is my half- sister Ana, Daughter of Celeborn. We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your King." He told him. I continued to glare from my spot slightly behind Aragorn. "Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." He said as he removed his helmet. The men surrounding us removed their spears from our backs. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king…and claimed lordship of these lands. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we are banished. The white Wizard is cunning, he walks here and there, they say …As an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He said looking at Legolas.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain." Aragorn told him. The man looked back at him, giving me a chance to move closer to Legolas. I leaned over his shoulder and put my lips near his ear.**"Who is that?"** I asked him. I felt him give a tiny shiver. **"Eomer, nephew to Théoden."** He replied. I nodded and backed away watching Eomer. "They have taken two of our friend's captive." Aragorn said ignoring my and Legolas's conversation.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer told us. **"They might have seen Merry and Pippin." **I said. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked Eomer. "They'd be small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn described to him. Eomer shook his head. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He told us pointing to a dark pillar of smoke from where they had come from. I let a small gasp free from my lips and then covered my mouth to keep from crying out. Though the tears have already began to gather in my eyes.

"Dead?" Gimli asked quietly to himself. I looked up to Eomer as if I wanted him to prove Gimli wrong. He looked back at me and nodded. Tears fell from my eyes and my body began to shake in repressed sobs. "I am sorry." He said. He turns and Whistles, "Hasufel! Arod!" he called. Two horses came forward and he handed the reins over to Legolas and Aragorn. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters." He said, then he turned and mounted his own horse. He looked back at us. "Farewell." He said, we bowed our heads to him. He rode away some but stopped, he turned. "Look for your friends, but do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands. We ride north!" he yells to his troop.

Legolas climbed onto the back of the white horse, I turned to help Gimli behind him as Aragorn mounted the brown horse. As soon as Gimli was on the horse safely I turned and took the hand that Aragorn had offered and mount behind him. We rode to the smoking pile, as we got closer I could start to smell the burned bodies. My nose scrunched up in revulsion. Once there Gimli jumped off from behind Legolas and goes over to the pile and begins to dig through it with his axe. Legolas dismounted as did Aragorn. I stayed on my horse and watched. Gimli paused and reached in the pile for something. He turned around and held the thing up. "It's one of their wee belts." He said.

I slid off the horse and walked towards him. He handed me the belt. Tears fell down my cheeks, I closed my eyes and forced myself to not think of them dead. They couldn't be dead, we came too far for them to be dead, and I refused to think of them as dead until we find their bodies. "They can't be dead." I whispered to myself. I could hear Legolas behind me doing a payer for the hobbits. I looked over and saw Aragorn kick a helmet and let out a yell of anger, as he lowered himself to the ground. I felt someone grab my hand and looked over to see that it was Gimli. "We have failed them." He said to me sadly.

The tears continued to roll down my cheeks as my body shook in quiet sobs. Legolas had finished hi prayer. I looked over and saw that Aragorn was inspecting the ground. I let go of Gimli's hand and walked over to him. "Aragorn, what is it? What is the ground telling you?" I asked him. He touched the indents on the ground. "A Hobbit lay here. And the other." He said as he touched the second indent. He leaned in closer to the ground, the hope began to rise in me again. "They crawled. Their hands were bound…" he said as we fallowed the trail with him. He picked up some rope. "Their bounds were cut." He said while looking around for foot prints in the ground. "They ran over here … they were fallowed." Aragorn said noticing a third much larger set of tracks. "Tracks lead away from the battle…into Fangorn Forest." Aragorn finished as we all stopped in front of it. "Fangorn? What madness drove them in their?" Gimli asked. I looked at him. "The only way we'll find out is to go in after them." I told him going into the forest myself.


	3. Chapter 3 White Wizard

**Chapter3: White Wizard**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LOTR just the OC and the plot changes.**

Ana

Gimli touched a leaf on a bush that had a black sticky substance on it. He touched it to his tongue. He spat it out. "Orc blood." He said. I rankled my nose then hoped the small river. "These are strange tracks." Aragorn said when I drew closer. I noticed the big print in the ground. "The air is so close in here." Gimli said. I placed a hand on a tree that was close by. "This forest is very old." I said looking back at the group.

"The trees are full of memory….and anger." Legolas added. "The trees are talking to each other." Legolas said. I looked behind me and saw that Gimli had his axe up. "Gimli!" Aragorn called to him. He looked at us. "Put your axe down!" I said as a shoved it down. "They have feelings, my friend." Aragorn said. "Elves began it. Waking the trees, teaching them to speak." Legolas told him. "What do trees have to talk about? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Gimli said. I shook my head and fallowed behind Legolas.

A strange tingling ran up and down my spine. _"Aragorn, Ana, something's out there." _Legolas said. My back stiffened as mine and Aragorn's attention focused on the strange tingling. _"Who's there?" _I asked. I was ignored, I sighed as my hands went to the hilts of my daggers. The four of us walked up the mole hill, our hands never leaving our weapons. _"What do you see?" _Aragorn asked Legolas. Legolas looks up to us, "The White Wizard approaches." He said as he knocked an arrow into his bow. Both Aragorn and Legolas stepped in front of me. I can hear Gimli shuffling behind me.

My hands tightened around my daggers. "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn said as he drew his sword. "We must be quick." He said, he turned and at the same time Gimli threw his axe, which shattered. Legolas shot his arrow which was turned to ash, and Aragorn's and my weapons grew too hot to hold so we had to drop them. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The wizard said. "Where are they?" Aragorn demanded. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone who they didn't expect. Does that comfort you?" he asked.

"Show yourself!" Aragorn Demanded. The light disappeared and Gandalf appeared. I gasped. "It cannot be." Aragorn said. "Forgive me, I miss took you for Saruman." Legolas said as he bowed to him. "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." He said. I walked towards him, I stopped when I reached him. Aragorn took a step towards us. "You fell." Aragorn said. "Through fire…and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak…I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy…and smote his ruin upon the mountain side. Darkness took me…and I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead…and everyday was as long as a life age of the earth, but it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back…until my task is done." He said.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said. Gandalf looked at him. "Gandalf? Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he said in realization. "Gandalf." Gimli said in relief. "I am Gandalf the White. And I have come back to you now…at the turn of the tide." He said. He motioned us to fallow behind him, and we did. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins." He said. I looked over my shoulder at Legolas. He looked to be deep in thought. I slowed down a bit and when I was beside him a nudged his shoulder and he looked up at me startled. "Don't go all inner thought on me. No point in being suspicious of him, it is the real Gandalf. I can feel it when I was next to him." I whispered into his ear. Legolas nodded his head and smiled at me.

"We must travel to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said. "Edoras? That is no short distance." Gimli said confused. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the King." Aragorn informed Gandalf. "Yes. And it will not be easily cured." Gandalf said. "Then we ran all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor Hobbits here…in this horrid, dark, dank tree infested-? Ah-ha, I mean, Charming…quiet charming forest." Gimli said as the forest started talking again. I shook my head at him and walked past him. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones…that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said. I could feel that great power fill the forest and it filled me.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend. You still speak in riddles." Aragorn said to Gandalf the both of them chuckled together. "A thing is about to happen that has not happened since the Elder days. The Ents are going to wake up…and find that they are strong." He told us. "Strong?!" Gimli asked. "Oh, that's good." He said after a second pause. "So stop your fretting, Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quiet safe. In fact, they are far safer than what you are about to be." Gandalf told him. I smirked. "This new Gandalf is more grumpy than the old one." Gimli said, causing me to giggle at him. We came to a field and Gandalf whistled. A whinny answered and a minute later a pure white horse came into view.

"That is one of the Mearas…unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said. Startling me, he was so quiet that I had forgotten he was there, and I felt my cheeks warm when I noticed how close he was to me. The horse stopped in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses…and has been my friend though many dangers." Gandalf said. I noticed that our two horses arrived as well and walked over to Aragorn who was on the brown horse, he held his hand out to me to help me up onto the horse. I took it gratefully. I looked over and saw that Legolas and Gimli were sharing the other white horse. After we were all settled we all rode away from the forest and towards Edoras.


	4. Chapter 4: the golden hall

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR just the OC and the plot changes.**

**Chapter 4: The King of the Golden Hall.**

Ana

We made camp for the night. I felt Legolas's eyes on me as a laid my mat out beside Aragorn's by the fire. I tossed another log onto the fire before walking over to Gandalf and Aragorn, standing quietly on Gandalf's left hand side. "The veiling shadows that glowers in the east takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-dur, his Eye watches ceaselessly. But is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reach them. The heir of Numenor lives and the heir of Lorthen has appeared alongside him. Sauron you most, Aragorn. He fears what you may become so he'll hard and fast at the world of Men.

He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defined itself, and therein lies our first challenge…for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The Kings mind is enslaved, it's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Théoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose. But for all their cunning…we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden. And that we should seek to destroy it…has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor…in the hands of a Hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fire of mount doom.

We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed…and the secrecy of his quest. Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf said. "He's not alone." Aragorn said. Gandalf looked at him with a questioning gaze. "Sam went with him." I told him. "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." Gandalf said to himself. I nodded to myself and we all went to our sleep mats. In the morning we got up and packed up our camp. Got back onto our horses and rode off. We came to face a mountain that looked to have a small town on the very top of it.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Medasled. There dwells Théoden King of Rohan…Whose mind is over thrown." Gandalf said. I shared a look with Gimli. "Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Gandalf continued. We continued to ride towards it. We stopped once more. "Be careful what you say, Do not look for welcome here." He warned. We set out again. I looked up and saw a woman in white appear at the top building. Then a flag blew down from the top. It passed mine and Aragorn as we made it to the entrance. I looked towards the top building once more to find the white lady had gone.

We rode slowly into the village. Everyone was wearing black and looked less than welcoming. I tightened my hold on Aragorn, who patted my hand. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli said in observation. Once we got to the top of the hill. We came to a stop in front of the building we dismounted our horses and walked to the main doors. They opened and three shoulders came out. "I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." He said. Gandalf sighed and nodded to us. They saved me for last, assuming that I didn't have any weapons on me. When they came to me I saw Gimli's axes, Legolas's daggers, bow and Arrows, and Aragorn's Sword and Dagger.

"Ana relinquish your weapons." Aragorn prodded gently. I took off my bow and quiver of Arrows from my back, my daggers from around my thighs, the small knifes that held my hair up and out of my eyes, a set of three throwing knifes from the pocket at the small of my back, and then the lone axe that Gimli had given me when he had found one that was better. Once I handed it all over to them I smirked at their befuddled looks on their faces. I gave the main man a small shrug. He turned to Gandalf. "Your staff." He said. "You would not part an old man from his walking stick." He said with an added look of weakened displacement. I stifled a snicker. Gandalf shared an amused look with me as they turned away. Legolas allowed Gandalf to grip his arm to pretend to help him walk.

I was the last one to enter the hall and saw a black greasy haired man talking to the King. "My Lord, Gandalf the grey is coming." He said as the door closed behind me. Gandalf had let go of Legolas's arm. I watched the man I know is Grima Wormtongue. He looked at the group and his eyes settled onto me, his gaze made me shiver in repulsion. When I turned away I noticed that there were thugs to my left. Aragorn noticed too, he reached his hand back towards me and I took it and he pulled me more to the middle of the group of men.

"He's a herald of woe." Grima continued not taking his eyes off me. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late…Théoden King." Gandalf said. "He is not welcome." Grima told Théoden. I gripped my brother's arm worriedly, he patted it reassuringly as he watched the scene before us. "Why should I welcome you…Gandalf Stormcrow?" Asked the King looking up at Grima. "A just question, my liege." Grima said while standing. He walked towards us, I switched from standing next to Aragorn to stand slightly behind Gandalf.

"Late is the hour…in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Latherspell, I name him. Ill news is an ill guest." Grima sneered. I dropped back sure that Gandalf could handle this one on his own. "Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death… to brandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said brandishing his staff at Grima. I felt arms close around me from behind me. "His staff. I told you to take the wizards staff." Grima said. The arms tighten around me. "Let me go you filthy hog!" I said as I successfully elbowed my captor. His grip lessened and I took the bandit down. I looked over to see that Gandalf had made to the King.

"Théoden…Son of Thengel…to long have you sat in the shadows." Gandalf said. I looked around and noticed that the last of the thugs were taken care of and Gimli had Grima under control. "Harken to me! I release you…from the spell." Gandalf continued bringing my attention back to him and the King. I walked over to Legolas's side, Legolas offered me his arm, I took it with my own and lend against him. The King started laughing, I looked over at Aragorn in surprise. "You have no power here…Gandalf the Grey." The King's mouth may have moved but it was the voice of Saruman that did the talking. Gandalf removed his grey cloak and revealed his white robs. Saruman gasped.

"I will draw you Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." The woman from the front of this hall came into the room, she gasped and tried to run to the King. Aragorn stopped her "Wait." He told her. "If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman said. Gandalf pushed him back into the chair with his staff. "You did not kill me…you will not kill him." Gandalf said. "Rohan is mine." He said. "Be gone." Gandalf ordered him. I held tighter onto Legolas's hand, as I watched. I could feel Legolas's eyes on me. I only spared him a quick apologetic smile before turning to watch as Théoden struggling with his own body.

Suddenly Saruman made Théoden lunge at Gandalf. And Gandalf met the lunge with the head of his staff. Causing Théoden to lean back on his chair. Aragorn released the woman allowing the woman to go to the King. We all stood and waited. I gasped as Théoden began to age backwards. When he returned to normal he looked on the woman beside. "I know who you are, Eowyn, Eowyn." The King said. Tears feel down my cheeks, I know they were of happiness and that I was smiling. Théoden looked over at the Fellowship. "Gandalf?" he asked. "Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said smiling.

Théoden stood from his throne. "Dark have been my dreams of late." He said as he looked at his hand flexing his fingers. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better…if they grabbed your sword." Gandalf said waving over the sword holder. With his sword being held in front of him, Théoden grabbed onto the hilt somewhat hesitantly, he slid it out of its sheath. I let Legolas's hand go and walked over to Eowyn. She looked at me and smiled brightly. I offered her my hand and she took it. I turned to see that the king had turned his gaze onto Grima. I suddenly felt the room grow even colder. The guards threw Grima out onto the stone path way. Eowyn and I walked out onto the upper lip of the entrance.

"I've only served you, my lord." Grima said. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden yelled angrily. "Send me not from your sight." Grima yelled. The King brought his sword up to deliver a killing blow, I moved in front of Eowyn to block her from seeing this. Suddenly Aragorn appeared and stopped the King. "No, my lord! No, my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn told him. I watched as Grima got up from the ground and turned to the group of people. "Get out of my way!" he ordered and then he got onto a horse and rode away with his dark cloak flew behind him.

Théoden looked up at Eowyn and I as if he was looking for someone. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" he asked. Soon we were at the funeral I stood next to Eowyn as she sang for her cousin. Then after we walked back to the hall together. She turned to me. "I'm feel so silly, here you are comforting me and I don't even know your name." she said. "Oh, my name is Ana, Half-sister to Aragorn, and Daughter to Celeborn from Lorthen." I told her. She nodded then we stopped. "And the other two?" she asked. "Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the woodland realm." I answered automatically. She nodded, then the door opened once more. Gandalf came through with two children. We took them into the diner and fed them. Soon we were joined by the King and what was left of the fellowship. "They had no warning. They were un-armed. Now the wildmen are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go." Eowyn said. "Rick, cot and tree." I added looking up, catching Legolas's gaze. My cheeks warmed and I looked away towards the king.

"Where's mama?" the girl asked. Eowyn shushed her. "This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron." Gandalf told the king. "Ride out and meet him, draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." He said. I got up from my spot and walking over to Aragorn's side, I took his mug of ale from him and tried it. It tasted sour and I wrinkled my nose at the taste. I handed it back to him and he smirked slightly at me. "You have 2000 good men riding north as we speak. Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return and fight for their King." Aragorn informed the King.

"They will be 300 leagues from here by now. Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me…but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He said. I looked over at Gimli and grabbed some bread to eat. Once more I felt Legolas's eyes on me. "Open war is upon you, weather you would risk it or not." Aragorn told him. Théoden turned to look at Aragorn, and walked towards us. "When last I looked…Théoden not Aragorn, was the King of Rohan." Théoden said while he glared at Aragorn. "Then what is the Kings decision?" Gandalf asked.


	5. Chapter 5 Helms Deep

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOTR Characters or plot, just the minor changes and my own character.**

**AN: a special thank you to Monzepelmoon for the review.**

**Chapter 5: To Helmsdeep**

**Ana**

"By order of the King…The city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helms Deep. Do not Burden yourself with treasures take only what provisions you need." The shoulder said. I helped Eowyn get the people ready. After that I walked into the stable, I was given Eowyn's old mare, a beautiful white horse was waiting for me in her stall. I looked behind me and saw my brother Gimli and Gandalf walk in, they were talking quietly to each other as they walked to the other said. After a bit Gandalf rode off. Next to my horse was a crazed one. I saw my brother walking over to it.

I moved my mare out of the stable and lead her to an empty area near the doors. I hopped onto the back of the horse and trotted around gaining the feel of her beneath me. I heard more hooves as I did, "Ana!" I heard someone call, I looked up and saw Aragorn, and he waved his arm beckoning me to come to him. I nudged my horse to ride toward him. "Yes, Aragorn?" I asked when I had stopped just beside him. _"I need you to stay with Legolas." _He told me. I stared at him for a second. _"Why? I'm sure he can handle scouting by himself."_ I retorted. _"Two elven eye sight and hearing is better than one. Plus it's time for you to get out there and look for someone for yourself." _ He said. I glared at him. Legolas came and looked at me. I couldn't help the blush that spread to my cheeks.

"Ready?" he asked looking at me. "Yeah. Let's go." I said sighing. We rode in silents we could hear Gimli talking to Eowyn. "It's true that you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance…that their often mistaken for Dwarf men." He told her, she laughed. "This in turned has given rise to the belief …that there are no Dwarf women…and that Dwarfs just Spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli continued, I chuckled a little bit, along with Eowyn. "Which is of course ridiculous." He said as I heard his horse rear. Gimli and his horse just ran right passed us. "Heya!" I said to my horse and I got to Gimli. I hopped off the horse and next to Gimli, checking him over making sure that he's alright. "It's alright, nobody panic, it was deliberate, it was deliberate." He said to the crowd. "Maybe you should ride with me." I said as I helped up onto my horse first and then I climbed on after him.

We came to a stop on top of a hill halfway to our destination. I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around and saw Legolas standing there, my breathing picked up again when I saw him in the moon light. _"Legolas, can I help you?" _I asked him as blush made it across my checks and face. _"Yes, I would like to ask if we could start over, start as friends, and get to know one another." _ He offered. I looked away from him and into the star lit sky. Deep into my thoughts. Weighing the pros and cons of his offer. I sighed and looked back at him and gave him a small smile. _"Alright Legolas, let's start over again." _I told him, he smiled and pulled me into a hug.

A yawn escaped my lips and we laid down in our separate mats and went to sleep. The next morning I was woken by Legolas when he shook me and offered me a plate of breakfast, Gimli and Aragorn joined us as we thought of the days plans, Legolas would stay in front but I would stay with Aragorn in the middle of the group and if anything happened then I would go with the citizens of Rohan to helms deep making sure nothing fallows. I handed Legolas some extra arrows.

We headed out and I walked beside my horse with Gimli. Suddenly I heard Legolas shout that Scouts were out there. I turned to Aragorn _"Stay safe, come back to me brother."_ I whispered to him. He nodded to me and rode off. I helped Gimli onto my horse and made my way to Eowyn. She saw me. "Did your brother make you stay?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I pulled my long sword out of its sheath. Eowyn looked at it and nodded taking the lead of the group and I took the end of the line. I could hear the battle going on behind us.

Soon we came to the walk way of Helms deep. "We're safe!" the people were repeating throughout the group. The doors opened and Eowyn lead her people in first and the doors closed behind me. I sat on the stair case and waited for the warriors returned to us. I waited for three hours then. "Make way for the king! Make way of Théoden! Make way for the King!" was being yelled. I watched as horses ran passed me. I ran up the stairs behind them. I made it just as Legolas dismounted his horse. "Legolas!" I called. He turned and I ran and jumped into his arms as he opened them the last minute. "So few, so few of you have returned. "Eowyn said to her uncle. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Théoden said.

Gimli pulled me away from Aragorn and went to stand in front of Eowyn. "Gimli what is it?" I asked as I looked back at Legolas. "My ladies." He said looking down. "Lord Aragorn…"Eowyn started, then it hit me. I looked back to the group looking for my beloved brother. "Were is he?" she asked pulling me back to look at Gimli. Gimli paused for a bit too long. Then he looked at us. "He fell. "He said. "No, no he's alive he has to be!" I said shaking my head. Eowyn sat down. I stepped towards the doors, hoping that they were wrong that my brother was alive. Legolas grabbed my arm and pulled me to a stop. _"Ana, he won't be there."_ He told me. _"He can't be dead, he's the only brother I have!"_ I said.

Legolas showed me the Evenstar that was given to Aragorn by Arwen. "NO!" I screamed scaring the other men, Legolas and Gimli led me into the keep. I calmed as we got further and further away from the people of Rohan. I forced the stop and turned to the men next to me, "I Am fighting, neither one of you can stop me." I said to them. "We weren't going to stop you lassie. Just be safe." Gimli said. I nodded "I'm just happy that you two made it back." I told them. Pulling them both into a hug. When I let go Legolas smiled. "We wouldn't let you be alone your stuck with us." Legolas said. I smiled for a brief second. "I have to go and do some planning with the king, you go and get your stuff ready for the battle. _Be careful." _ He told me. I nodded.


	6. Chapter6 Before the Battle of Helms deep

Chapter: 6 Before the Battle of Helms deep

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC Ana**

**Ana Pov**

I was in the changing rooms looking over my Mithril mail and my elven armor, that had some sort of design engraved into it but I couldn't bring myself to care. I checked my swords, bow and arrows, after that I set them aside making room on the bench. Thoughts of my brother invaded my mind even when I try to banish them. I didn't need these thoughts distracting me before going into battle. Suddenly the door slammed open and a boy ran in, the same one that had come with the warning. "He's alive!" he yells grabbing my hand and dragging me out of the room towards the entrance. The boy lets me go and I saw him, my brother seemingly back from the dead.

I made my way over to him after a second's hesitation. Legolas beats me to him but I didn't mind, it gave me more time to soak in his appearance, he looked dreadful and tired, he had blood on him from his untreated wound. "_You're late." _Legolas said then looking him over added "you look terrible." Aragorn chuckled, then Legolas handed him the necklace that was once Arwen's. I walked up to them making myself known in the most sisterly way I could think of. _"You horrible brother! You made me believe that you were gone! Do you know what I've gone through? I mourned for you! I cried over your death! And you didn't think to let me know you were alive with a smoke signal?!" _ I yelled as tears fell down my cheeks and my chin. _"Why are you crying now?" _Aragorn asked pulling me into a hug. _"Because I'm glad you're alive, you jerk!"_ I exclaimed as we pulled apart.

We walked into the meeting hall to see Théoden. "A great host you say?" he asks. "All of Isengard is emptied." Aragorn confirmed. "How many?" Théoden asked. "Ten thousand strong at least." Aragorn answered. "Ten thousand?" he asked shocked, Aragorn nodded "It is an Army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of man." Aragorn said. I gasped and Legolas pulled me to him and kissed my head. "They will be here by night fall." He informs us. "Let them come!" Théoden yells. We walked with him outside. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms…to be ready for battle by night fall." He told one of his men. Then we fallowed him out the gate.

"We'll cover the causeway and gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall…or set foot in the Horn burg!" Théoden said. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor thick and their shields broad." Gimli said. "I have fought many wars, master dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." He told Gimli. I saw the murderous look in Gimli's eyes and I pulled him with me to fallow behind Théoden. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. Crops can be resown…homes rebuilt. Within these walls…we will outlast them." Théoden said quite sure of what he says.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They have come to destroy its people…down to the last child." Aragorn said. Théoden turned around and got into my brother's face, I stepped forward. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread, if this is to our end then I would have them make such an end…as to be worthy of remembrance." He told Aragorn while moving away just noticing my closeness. "Send out riders my lord. You must call out for aid." Aragorn said. Théoden looked back at him. "And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Other Halflings like your sister? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." He said. "Gondor will answer." Aragorn replied.

"Gondor?! Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell?! Where was Gondor when our enemies closed around us?! Where was Gon-?! No my lord Aragorn… we are alone." He said then he turned away, I watched as the king of Rohan walk away. "Aragorn, what do we do?" I asked. Aragorn turned to me "we fight sister. I know you'll be there with me." I nodded and pulled my shirt away from my shoulder showing him the Mithril mail under it. I was suddenly be pulled towards the caves and Aragorn pulled me back to him to keep me from being swept away with the other women and young children.

"We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn said. I checked the injury nervously and gave Legolas a pleading look for help. "Aragorn, you must rest your no good to us half alive." Legolas said. "Aragorn!" Eowyn yelled. I had to force myself not to roll my eyes and grown out of frustration at her obvious flirting with my brother. She forced her way through the waves of people heading away from us. Once she made it to us she started to complain. "I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." She told him. "That is an honorable charge." Aragorn told her. "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return, what renown is there in that?" she demands of him. "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defence?" Aragorn asked her. "Let me stand at your side." She pleaded. I knew she was going for this as her final play to sway Aragorn. "It's not in my power to command it." Aragorn said.

"You do not command your friends or your sister to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." She said. There was a minute of pause then she looked down to the ground then looked back up at us again looking at each of us. "I'm sorry." She said. She walked away I turned to her retreating back. "Eowyn!" I call to her, she looks back at me. "It is true that I do not wish to be parted from my brother, Gimli, or Legolas, but I fight because I am honoring my blood line, a blood line of Elvin fighters and my mother's will to live. It's not my pride but my duty." I told her. She nodded and went into the caves.

We went into the Armory. I went into my private changing room and quickly changed into my armor missing some stuff but I went out to join them. "Farmers, stable boys. These are no shoulders." Aragorn said when I joined them. "Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said "Or too few." Legolas added. I shifted as I felt the shift in Legolas's tone. I stayed by Aragorn's side. "Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas said. Silence fell._ "Legolas stop this."_ I said but he ignored me. _"And they should be. Three hundred…against ten thousand?"_ he said. _"Legolas! Enough for all that is holy in Valor!" _I said horrified.

"_They have more hope of defending themselves here then at Edoras…" "Aragorn, they cannot win this fight. They are going to die!"_ Legolas said. I slammed my hand down "Then we shall die as one of them!" Aragorn and I said together. Aragorn left, I rubbed my hand glaring at Legolas. Legolas went to go after Aragorn but Gimli stopped him. "Let him go lad, let him be." He told him. "How could you!" I demanded. "Ana." He started turning to look at me. "What?!" I asked "I'm sorry." He said. _"Screw you."_ I told him, and walk away looking for my brother. I found him on the stairs outside looking out to the view. I sat next to him and he looked over fixing me breast plate and my left arm gauntlet. _"Legolas is being an ass." _I said, more to myself then to Aragorn.

We fell into a comfortable silence. I could hear men ordering others into places. Aragorn looked over to a boy by the fire looking at his sword. "Give me your sword." He called to the boy. The boy walk over to us and handed Aragorn his sword. "What's your name?" I asked walking over to his side. "Haleth, son of Hama, my lord and lady." Haleth said. "The men are saying we will not live out the night. They say it is hopeless." Haleth said. I placed around the scared boy. Aragorn stood up, Haleth and I watched as he swung it around with position. Turned to us and I released Haleth. "This is a good sword. Haleth, son of Hama…" he bent down and put his hand on the boy's shoulder "there is always hope." He continued.

We walked back into the army, I went to stand by the door. "Come in with me, I'll need your help getting into my armor." Aragorn said. I nodded and walked into the room with him. After I helped him into his light leather under armor and his chain mail he put on his daggers and went to grab his sword but couldn't find it Legolas's handed it over. "We've trusted you this far. You have not led us astray. Forgive me the both of you, I was wrong to despair." He told us. Looking from Aragorn to me. _"There is nothing to forgive Legolas." _Aragorn looked over before turning back to Legolas.

Legolas Pov (temp)

"_You may have to plan something to make it up to Ana though, she pretty pissed at you."_ Aragorn whispered to me, I sighed and nodded.

Ana Pov

A small smile crept onto my face, Gimli came into the room. "If we had the time, I'd get this adjusted." He said dropping what he held in his hands, the chain mail fell to the floor and he continued. "It's a little tight across the chest." I rolled my eyes as Aragorn and Legolas chuckled at him. A familiar horn blew and all four of us turned left. "That's no Orc horn." Legolas said.

I ran out of the room before any of the others had a chance to take a step towards the changing room door. I made it to the front to see my kin walk through the door. I walked till I was beside the King. "How is this possible?" Théoden asked. "I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell. 'An alliance once existed between men and elves. Long ago we fought and died together.'" he stopped when Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli came into view. "You three are so slow." I said lightly not looking back at them. "'We've come to honour that alliance.'" Hardier said. "You are most welcome." Aragorn said. I walked to Hardier and hugged him in welcome after Legolas greeted him. The elves turned and faced us. "We are proud to fight alongside man once more." He said. Soon they were all placed for battle along the walls as we waited for our enemy.

I was place on the right side of Gimli and Legolas was on the left. Gimli was hopping in his spot trying to get a look at the marching enemy army coming our way. "You could've picked a better spot." Gimli said. I smiled as did Legolas. Aragorn walked to us. "Well, lad, whatever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said. Lighting flashed across the sky and the rain starts to fall. Your friends and family are with you Aragorn." Legolas told him. I looked at my brother noting that he looked stressed. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said. "I have faith that we will." I said.

Aragorn placed a hand on Legolas's and then Gimli's shoulders and removed my helmet and kissed me on my forehead and put the helmet back on before walking back to his place by the king of Rohan. And we waited.


	7. Chapter 7: Battle of Helms Deep Beings

**Chapter 7: the Battle of Halms Deep Begins **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.**

Ana

They got closer and closer to us, my heart beaded hard and fast that it felt as though it was thudding against my chest. _"Show them no mercy…for you shall receive none!"_ Aragorn yelled to us. With a yell from their leader the Orcs stopped just before the wall leaving a gap between us and them. Gimli hopped again trying to see over his spot of wall. "What's happening out there?" Gimli asked. "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas asked looking at him. Gimli laughed, a small smile crept onto my face. The Orcs began to hit their swords against their shields making a rhythmic battle sound.

We all readied our bows and aimed at the enemy forces as they continued their banging. Suddenly an arrow flew out and hit one of the front line Orcs killing it. "_Hold!"_ Aragorn yelled. The Orcs yelled out and then they charged the wall. _"Prepare to fire!"_ Aragorn ordered, we pulled the bows back "_Their armor is weak at the neck…and beneath their arms."_ Legolas called to us. I adjusted my aim and waited the order. _"Release Arrows!"_ Aragorn ordered and I let it fly into the Orcs and started firing into them. "Did they hit anything?" Gimli asked. Legolas ignored him and I repressed the need to roll my eyes.

"Come on send them to me!" Gimli demanded. A small sigh came from my lips. I looked over and saw ladders being to be set up along the wall. "Looks like your about to get your request Gimli." I said. _"Ladders!"_ Aragorn yelled. "Good!" Gimli said. I continued to fire into the bottom of the ladders trying to slow down the flow of Orcs. "Swords! Swords!" Aragorn yelled out. I threw my bow down and started to engage into close combat with the enemy.

Soon we were surrounded by Orcs and we were all fighting in close combat, when I hear. "Legolas 2 already!" Gimli yell over to Legolas. "I'm on 17!" Legolas replied. I spared a glance over at the pair before turning back to fighting. "I'll have no pointy-ear out scoring me!" Gimli yelled. "19" Legolas yelled back. I tried to ignore Gimli's counting as I fought Orcs. "Causeway!" Aragorn yelled as I pushed a ladder down. Then suddenly I heard Aragorn shout. "_Bring him down Legolas!" _I looked down and saw a massive Orc carrying a torch. _"Kill him!"_ Aragorn Ordered when Legolas's first arrow did nothing, another went in. _"Kill him!" _I yelled panicked because I could smell powder coming from some were. I felt something hit me in the back and turned, killing on coming Orcs then the wall blew out. I was thrown into the air and knocked out. When I came too I saw Orcs and Uku-Hai storm in through the whole in the wall. "Aragorn!" I yelled looking around for him, I saw him lying on the ground out cold. "Aragorn, wake up!" I yelled, he stirred. "Aragorn! Damn it! Get up!" I screamed at him as I fended off two Orcs at the same time. A sword came over my shoulder and went through one Orcs throat spraying me with its black, thick blood. I quickly killed the other one and looked over and saw that it was Aragorn who killed the first Orc. I whipped the blood from my face and eyes. "Aragorn! Ana!" Gimli yelled from the top of the right side of the wall. We looked up to see Gimli jump off and into the water. "Gimli!" Aragorn and I yelled as he popped up and started fighting.

He was soon pushed back into the water, Aragorn ordered a volley and then we charged into the water. Then when I pulled Gimli from the water I felt enormous pain in my leg and torso as I handed Gimli over to Aragorn and sliced the head off an oncoming Orc. I felt something warm run down the inside of my armor. I knew I had somehow reopened my old wound from Moria. I looked over and saw Legolas coming down the stairs on a shield shooting Orcs and killing one with the shield as he jumped off it and onto the ground.

"Aragorn! I can't move, my leg hurts and I've reopened my wound from Moria!" I yelled to him as I fought and killed more Orcs. I heard splashing coming from behind me. I looked over and saw Legolas standing there._ "I've got you." "No, no, my brother needs you more than I do. I'll get there soon."_ I told him, he ignored me and picked me up and carried me out of the water. I watching as more men and Orcs die on the battle field. Soon I was passed to another elf. And I was taken towards the keep. "Aragorn!" the king yelled, Aragorn looked up. "Fall back to the keep!" he ordered. And then I was inside the keep. Then I was in the medical area and I knew I wasn't going back into battle. "My lady, your leg is badly injured and that wound is too deep, you cannot fight any longer. You're going to go down into the caves to be looked after." They told me. I shook my head. "There's no safe way to get me to the caves, it's safer to keep me here." I told them. And they agreed.

Aragorn

I took Gimli to the outside of the tower just beside the causeway. "Come on, we can take them." Gimli said. "It's a long way." I tell him, he looks over and down then looks back at me, then looked down at his feet. "Toss me." He said. I paused not sure if I heard him right. "What?" I asked. "I cannot jump the distance! You'll have to toss me!" Gimli said understandably embarrassed. I nodded and put my arms around him getting ready to toss him over the gap. "Don't tell the Elf, or your sister." He said "Not a word." I swore, then I tossed him over the gap and onto the causeway then jumped after him. "Shore up the door." Théoden ordered the men behind the door. Gimli and I fought back to back. "Aragorn!" the king yelled, I looked over. "Get out of there!" he ordered as the last piece of wood filled in the gap.

We were grabbed from behind, we turned and fought off the Orcs while I tried to think of way to get back to the keep. "Aragorn!" Legolas called, I looked up and watched as he threw down a rope. I grabbed onto Gimli then onto the rope and Legolas pulled us up. "Hurry! Inside, Get them inside!" I yelled.

Ana

I watched as men ran inside. "What's happening?!" I yelled. I got no answer as they rushed in. then Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas came in with the King. "They've broken in!" the King announced. They started to barricade the door to the keep. Pounding started on the door from the outside, the men continued to put benches and tables against the door. Gimli helped the healers move the wounded out of the way farther from the door, deeper into the keep. "The fortress is taken. It is over." The king said. Gimli bumped my leg and I screamed. "Sorry!" he said alarmed as he was forced to help bandage me up. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defended it. They still defend it. They've died defending it!" Aragorn stopping his work in suring up the door, Legolas continued it.

Tears fell down my eyes, Gimli wrapped his arms around me and rocked me back and forth in a calming motion. "Is there no other for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked walking towards the wall. "Is there no other way?!" he demanded when he didn't get an answer the first time. "There is one passage, it leads to the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." The Kings Captain said.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn told a young man, who nodded and ran off down a short cut to the Caves that I never noticed before, I also noticed that Aragorn hasn't ordered anyone to take me down to the caves and out to the mountain pass. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" asked the king.

"Ride out with me." Aragorn answered him. Théoden looked at him. "Ride out and meet them." "For death and glory." The king said. "For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn added. Gimli let me go and waited, he could feel the change in the king just as I did. "The sun is rising." He said. "Yes, yes. The horn of Helm Hamer hand…Shall sound in the deep…one last time." Théoden said. "Yes!" Gimli said then he ran off some were. I watched as they got ready. Aragorn walked over to me and kiss my forehead then walked to the horses. Legolas came to me and kneeled down to my level. _"Legolas, I…I love you, please, please come back to me alive."_ I whispered more tears spilling from my eyes now understanding my feelings for him. I felt my head being lifted and lips cover mine. _"I love you Ana, do not fret, I shall return to you alive and with your brother."_ Legolas said, before getting up and walking to the horses. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden said to Aragorn, as they mounted their horses.

"Fell deeds awake…Now for wrath…now for ruin and a red dawn!" Théoden said, the doors broke down. "Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled. I watched as they rode out the door killing Uruk-hai's that blocked their way. The last thing I saw before I was pulled into blackness was my healers armed with swords in front of me, protecting me from death should it come to take me. I came to again to a familiar voice. "Ana, you must wake up now, my magic has healed you, you are safe now." I opened my eyes and saw Gandalf and smiled. I lunched myself at him. "We won! We're Alive!" I yelled happily and was rewarded with the sound of my brother's and Gandalf's laughter.


	8. Chapter 8: War of Middle Earth begins

**Chapter 8: the Battle for middle Earth Beings**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC

Ana

I ran outside and heard a strange screeching, and trees that weren't there last time I was out here. I tried not to do too much to myself sense I was still freshly healed. I quickly found Legolas and Gimli and ran out to them. "Final count…42." Legolas said. "42? That's not bad for a pointy eared Elivish princeling, I myself am sitting pretty at 43." Gimli said smirking. Legolas shot the Orc that Gimli was sitting on. "43." He said. "He was already dead." Gimli said. "He was twitching." Legolas pointed out. "He was twitching…because he's got my axe embedded in his nervous system!" Gimli as he moved the axe around causing the dead Orc to twitch.

"You two will never grow up." I said to them. I wrapped my arms around Legolas and kissed him on the lips. "Oi, not in front of me!" Gimli said. I smiled and let go of Legolas and turned to Gimli. "Don't worry Gimli, I wouldn't leave you out." I told him bending down and kissed him right on the lips. I pulled back and saw that he was blushing and giggled.

We were called back to where the horses were, Aragorn helped me up onto the one he rode. And we rode back to Edoras with Gandalf and the King. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift. The battle for Helms Deep is over. The Battle for Middle Earth is about to begin. All of our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits…somewhere in the wilderness." Gandalf said.

When we came to a stop on top of a cliff overlooking the flat fields of Rohan, Legolas jumped off his and Gimli's horse and pulled me gently from Aragorn's back and placed me on the ground. "Ana, even though we've been pick for each other, it only seems fair that I ask you, I've already asked Aragorn." Legolas said nervously. "Legolas?" I asked tilting my head to the side. He grabbed my hand and slid down to one knee. I felt as though I lost all the air in my lungs. "Ana, daughter of Celeborn, Half-sister to Aragorn, adopted daughter of Elrond. Will you do me the greatest honour of becoming my wife and binding yourself to me?" he asked.

Tears began collecting in the corners of my eyes, as a smile spread across my face. "Yes, Legolas, Yes I'll be your Wife, I'll bind myself to you." I said as the tears slowly slid down my cheeks. He got up and placed a ring onto my finger and picked me up and spun me around before hugging me to him. "You've made so happy." He whispered to me.

To be continued.


End file.
